


Power

by redandblacksnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hux is conflicted, M/M, blink and you miss the game of thrones reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 01:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandblacksnow/pseuds/redandblacksnow
Summary: He loves power more than anything else in this world.





	Power

He just can’t do this anymore, it’s so tiring, he always tries his best to help the first order but in the end, it doesn’t matter because Ren, no, Supreme Leader Ren always gets the last word and he can’t stop him.

He wishes that they could be on the same page.

He wishes he wasn’t like this, that he didn’t care so much about everybody else, that he could make decisions without worrying about every little thing but that’s not him.

That’s why he’s sitting on his bed in this dark room, head in his hands trying to fight the tears.

He will not cry.

He won’t.

He feels a hand slowly moving on his back and he stills.

“What’s wrong?” Ren’s voice come from behind him. He hears and feels Ren move behind him, pressing his chest to Hux’s back and kissing his neck.

Hux shivers “Trouble sleeping”

“You know I can help with that” Ren whispers in his ear.

“I don’t want you too”

“Always so stubborn”

“I’m going to shower and then go to the bridge” he says, moving away from Ren and getting up.

“It’s 3 AM, Armitage” he can hear the exasperation and the concealed anger in Ren’s because he knows that Hux is trying to get away from him.

“It won’t be the first time I’m this early on the bridge” he says, closing the room to the fresher.

He turns the water to ice cold, it wakes him up and makes him stop thinking about anything else. He loves Ren, he knows that but he’s also envious of him.

All that power, Hux wants power.

They say knowledge is power but the truth is that power is power.

He hates the force, it’s unfair it favors some people instead of others and tips the balance of the universe.

He gets out of the shower shivering, wraps himself in his robe and starts getting ready for his day. It’s going to be a long day, he always loved long days he sees more of his crew and they see him.

Ren is still in bed when he leaves, studying him without saying a word.

“I’ll see you later today, we have a meeting at ten” Hux says and leaves their room and he feels a phantom kiss on his neck just before the door closes behind him.

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and walks to the bridge.

He loves Ren but it’s not enough.

He loves power more than anything else in this world.


End file.
